prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (April 23, 2010)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes April 16, 2010 |nextevent = Super Viernes April 30, 2010 }} The April 23, 2010 Super Viernes show featured "Block B" of the 2010 Torneo Gran Alternativa ("Great Alternative Tournament") where a rookie, or Novato teams up with a veteran for a tag team tournament, although it did not occupy the main event spot. The main event was a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match with Blue Panther, Místico and Strong Man against Los Guerreros del Infierno (Atlantis and Rey Bucanero) teaming up with Dragón Rojo, Jr. Místico wore a Mexico World Cup futbol Jersey to the ring, underlying his desire for the fans to accept that he indeed was a técnico (good guy) again after playing the rúdo (bad guy) for a couple of months. The técnico team started out dominating the action in the ring, in no small part due to the power of Strong Man. During the match the 309 lbs Strong Man climbed up on the second rope and took both Los Guerreros del Inferno down with a shoulder tackle. Following that move Strong Man climbed to the third rope, something he has not done in a match before, and knocked all three rúdos down. Seconds later the técnico team covered all three opponents to win the first fall. Between the first and the second fall Místico and Dragón Rojo, Jr. began fighting and ripping at each other's masks. Strong Man continued to give his team the advantage until a high flying drop kick from Atlantis knocked Strong Man out of the ring. The fall ended with Atlantis forcing Blue Panther to submit to a Boston Crab while Dragón Rojo, Jr. used the same move to force Místico to submit, evening the score between the two teams. The third and deciding fall only lasted 2:25 before Strong Man defeated Atlantis and Místico forced Rey Bucanero to submit. The match order of Block B of the 2010 Gran Alternativa was decided by a Battle Royal between the eight Novatos (rookies) in the tournament. The order of elimination dictated who wrestled who. Order of elimination: Pegasso, Puma King, Ángel Azteca, Jr., Durango Kid, Tiger Kid and Delta leaving Raziel and Guerrero Maya, Jr. as the survivors and opponents for the last match of the first round. In first round of the tournament Puma King and Último Guerrero defeated Pegasso and Toscano. During the match Pegasso performed what was described as the "move of the night" when he leapt off the top rope, executing a 450° splash to Guerrero who was on the floor. During the second match of the Gran Alternativa Ángel Azteca, Jr.'s nerves got the best of him during the match as he slipped on the ropes and fell. The fall was instrumental in Durango Kid and El Texano, Jr. defeateding Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Shocker. The third match in the tournament also saw a mistake made during a move, only this time it was the more experienced Volador, Jr. that slipped while executing a move off the top rope and landed awkwardly on Tiger Kid's leg by accident. Despite the mistake Volador, Jr. and Delta won the match. In the final first round match the rúdo team of Raziel and Averno defeated Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Valiente to be the last to qualify for the next round. In the second round Puma King and Último Guerrero continued their rúdo ways as Guerrero cheated to eliminate both Durango Kid and El Texano, Jr. for his side. In the second match Novato Delta defeated the experienced Averno while Volador, Jr. defeated Raziel to qualify for the next round. The final match in the Gran Alternativa tournament began during the técnico team's entrance as Guerrero and Puma King jumped them coming down the stairs. The attack almost led to a quick victory except that the referee had not yet made it to the ring. Tiger Kid manages to eliminate Volador, Jr. leaving the novato to face both Guerrero and Tiger Kid. Delta manages to pin Tiger Kid and is left facing the CMLL World Heavyweight Champion. Guerrero executes his finishing move but does not get a three count, which displeases him. As Guerrero argues with the referee Delta sneaks up behind him and rolls him up for a pin fall to win the match for his team. The undercard featured a Lighting Match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) between Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior. The match was originally scheduled to be a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match featuring Mini-Estrella teams captained by Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior but was changed to a one-on-one match after it was announced that the two would face off in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match on the April 30, 2010 Super Viernes show. During the match rúdo Pequeño Warrior began tearing at Bracito's mask, hoping to get a preview of the following week's match. At one point the two wrestlers end up on the ramp leading to the ring, during which Bracito de Oro kicks Pequeño Black Warrior down the stairs of the ramp. When Warrior returned to the ring he was favoring his leg, seemingly hurting it in the fall. In the end Bracito de Oro applied a submission move to Pequeño Black Warrior's leg and forced him to submit. In the opening match the team of Mortiz and Inquisidor defeated Molotov and Trueno in just over 10 minutes. This was Mortiz' first appearance on a Super Viernes show. Results ; *Mortiz and Inquisidor defeated Molotov and Trueno (10:39) *Bracito de Oro defeated Pequeño Black Warrior in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (6:23) *Raziel and Guerrero Maya, Jr. defeated Puma King, Pegasso, Durango Kid, Ángel Azteca, Jr., Delta and Tiger Kid in a 8-Man Battle Royal for the match order of the Gran Alternativa tournament *Puma King and Último Guerrero defeated Pegasso and Toscano in a Tag team match: Block B of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round (3:59) *Durango Kid and El Texano, Jr. defeated Ángel Azteca, Jr. and Shocker in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round. (6:19) *Delta and Volador, Jr. defeated Tiger Kid and El Felino in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round. (5:32) *Raziel and Averno defeated Guerrero Maya, Jr. and Valiente in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa first round. (4:00) *Puma King and Último Guerrero defeated Durango Kid and El Texano, Jr. in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa second round. (3:44) *Delta and Volador, Jr. defeated Raziel and Valiente in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa secondround. (6:28) *Delta and Volador, Jr. defeated Puma King and Último Guerrero in a Tag team match: Block A of the 2010 Gran Alternativa final round. (7:08) *Blue Panther, Místico and Strong Man defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Atlantis and Rey Bucanero) and Dragón Rojo, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (15:50) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events